percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jackson Legacy
The Jackson Legacy is a fanfiction story written by Tsubasafan101, taking up the penname "Simon Layton". The Project has been running since June 1, 2011 and is not showing any signs of breaking up. The story is first published in Fanfiction dot net in''' June 5, 2011', and then is published in ther Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki in '''August 17, 2011'. It currently archives more than 24,000 words, including the unpublished chapters. A Wiki based on this Fanfiction is under construction. But you are welcome to check it out. If you haven't read chapter five yet, the author suggest you shouldn't check out the site until you read it. If you're feeling uncomfortable reading and navigating through the pages, please check out the Fanfiction dot Net edition. 'Theme' It's in Japanese, but I guess that's one point of the whole story. Can't tell you why, but I hope you enjoy the song. If you're wondering what the song means, you are free to check out the translations. 'Book Covers' ' Officialcover2011.png|The Whole series's Book Cover, featuring Leo Valdez and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Cover leo lighter real.png|The First Part's cover, featuring Mr. Flamingo's signature lighter. ' 'Story Information' Disclaimer: Simon Layton does not own the Camp Half-Blood series and nobody should own Peter Blofis. Let the dude be free! Synopsis: Seven years after the Gaea war, Percy Jackson has mysteriously disappeared, and because of that, the lives of all demigods has been affected. Another seven years has passed and a boy who claims to be Percy Jackson's mortal half-brother comes out to announce a revelation: He (thinks he) knows where Percy Jackson is. Join Peter Blofis and the next generation of demigods as he meets up with familiar faces from Camp Half-Blood and unfamiliar faces from...somewhere? Timeline: Fourteen to Fifteen years after The Heroes of Olympus (or at least, after the Son of Neptune). Story Notes: The story is split into three parts, but it's really one whole book, including one point five. Point zero (An Act Of Defiance) is a different book all in all, since it's a stand-alone story, but it has connections to the main story. Notes: ''' This is a Next Gen Fic with Twist and Turns. First Chapter of The First Part is narrated seriously, sadly. Will get more giddy and funny. StarlitReader started beta-ing at Chapter Three and Onwards. Art are done by Tsubasafan101. ''Art Note: ''The art is intentionally done in a very messy style. Sorry about that. '''Rating: For Kids ten and up! Though some adults may slip their tongues, but nothing major. 'Parts and Side Stories' 'Part One: Nameless Finder ' Status: In Progress. - A person who claims to be Percy Jackson's mortal half brother has arrived into Camp Half-Blood, bringing unexpected news. Peter Blofis, thirteen, had dreamed about Percy Jackson. But it wasn't an ordinary dream. Turns out, Percy isn't dead at all. He's just missing. Now Peter is forced to find his step-brother along with a few new friends and travel around the continent to find him. But the Olympian gods does not approve of Peter's quest. There is a chance that their secret might come out because of him... 'Part Two: Thousand Enemies' - Six months living in the Kansas state has made Peter Blofis, fourteen, better. But it turns worse when monsters attack Peter's middle school and cornered him and his friend, Andy. When he returns home, Peter discovers that trouble is stirring between the two organizations, The Esperanza and The Oneiro. And a new revelation has dawn to him when he goes on another quest with fellow demigod friends Leon Hamilton and Claire Williams: the man behind everything is about to reveal himself... 'Part Three: Colorless World' - August Eleven. A week before Percy Jackson's birthday. Time is running out for Peter Blofis, fifteen, to find Him. High and low, he also tries to find a way out, but there's nothing. Peter can only guess that if he confronts Him before Percy's birthday without affecting anything, he might get the gods' sympathy and can let him go back. It turn out it's more difficult than Peter imagined it to be. Andy, his friend, is the key to stop both wars and, probably, the only candidate to help save his step-brother, Percy, from total oblivion. Peter has to make choices, difficult choices. But losing a friend is more painful than he thought... 'Part One Point Five: From The Forges' - A side story for The Jackson Legacy. Peter Blofis decides to settle down in Kansas, with the permission of his parents, so that he can be trained, semi-demigod style. He also learns new things from Mr. Flamingo, his trainer. But maybe Peter have heard too much, because when learns about his mentor's past and problems, maybe it can happen to him too... 'Part Zero: An Act Of Defiance' - A Prequel of The Jackson Legacy, though considered a stand-alone story. Leo Valdez, twenty-one, is having a good time in flight school when old friend Piper McLean, twenty, comes to visit him with news: Jason Grace has gone missing. With no clue where to find him, Leo and Piper sets out to search for their lost friend. But they don't know that they're going to get more than they are supposed to bargain for... 'Characters' 'Warning! '''The character pages may contain spoilers from the story! Click at your own risk! If the characters are awesome enough, they will earn a character page in this wiki. For the rest of the characters and their information, seethe official wiki. "Mr. Flamingo" - Someone who volunteers to help Peter and the rest find ''Nameless by showing its location. He is also the founder of an infamous secret demigod organization. He currently resides in Wichita, Kansas, where the main headquarters of their secret groups resides. Category:The Jackson Legacy Category:Mortals Category:Peter Blofis Category:Original Characters Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Leo Category:Nico Category:Nico di Angelo Category:Drama Category:Rachel